After The Happy Ending
by Marlene181993
Summary: this is a story that happen rigght after Breaking Dawn sorry bad summary but its my first fanfiction so its a working progress hope you like i will have something to look forward


**Disclaimer: I could own this but i am not this creative. I wish but oh well but Stephanie Myers owns all. **

After the happy ending

I was waking up actually getting up since I don't sleep form my huge and white bed from spending 8 hours with one of the most not one but the only beautiful person in the world that I loved Edward. We were getting up since Renesmme was about to wake up since she actually slept unlike her mother and father. I could not really get use to the fact that she spent her time sleeping. I got up with Edward at my side hand to hand we walked to see Renesmme before she woke up I decided I might listen what she said in her dream. I looked up at Edward to see his face smiling I wonder what he was thinking mmhm that must have been the first time I ever thought of reading Edward's mind it usually the opposite he usually trying to read mines but he could read my mind now but I still had difficulty handling my shield but mostly I wondered was he thinking of when we used to watch me sleep and I talked.

"Uhg the dog is coming again" Edward said a little annoyed.

"he just wants to be here when Renesmme wakes up you know Jacob" I replied to Edward

"I think he should at least wait till Renesmme is up for a couple hours before he barges in"

I nudged Edward I knew he still had problems with Jacob it had been a couple of months and they still could not stand each other but I kept telling him we could not do anything that Jacob had imprited on our daughter, Renesmme so as soon as Jacob came our conversation dissolved. Edward as usual tensed up around Jacob I think now it was a reaction more than before.

"Hey where Nessie" Jacob boomed as he came to threw the door

"shh – shh she still sleeping keep it down a little" I told Jacob immediately because he would have woken up Renesmme which was not a big deal since she was about to wake up anyways but I prefer that she get all the sleep she could.

"Sorry" Jacob said quietly this time

Now Edward, I and Jacob stood watching Renesmme sleep she was so beautiful sleeping as she was awake just as her father.

I soon as we stood there for 1 minute 46 seconds Renesmme woke up she grabbed my hand with her showing me an image of food. Since Renesmme was half human – half vampire she could live with human food or blood. She preferred blood but I tried giving her human food most as possible especially in the morning when she was barely the mood to fight to be picky about her food.

"Jacob why don't you go get her something to eat for Renesmme in the kitchen" I said I would have done it myself but I prefer not to leave Jacob and Edward alone so I had to send one away.

Jacob was in our kitchen of our beautiful cottage we had just added the kitchen I really did not want to add the kitchen because the kitchen would make my cottage more modern but with Esme help the kitchen fit in perfectly. It looked like the kitchen you saw snow white cook for the seven draft with the little window looking out to field. The view was the best part because it was our field the field Edward had saved me from James, the craze new borns, proposed again, and saved our daughter.

I got Renesmme out of her crib went in to the kitchen and sat her in our little round brown wooden table and let Jacob serve Renesmme.

"Well since the mutt here he can at least make himself useful and take care of Renesmme for awhile" Edward told me loud enough so that Jacob hear I nudged him

"**I doubt it" **Edward said to probably an unspoken comment

(Jacob unspoken comment "don't worry she is in better hands")

Edward grabbed my hand leading me outside kissing Renesmme in the forehead be continued to walk I kissed Renesmme to and fallowed Edward but right before we step out Edward told Jacob "dog don't think we will be far I be here in flash If I have to"

"Dad gosh why are you mad Jacob he's only been here for a couple minutes and you are already mad at him?" Renesmme replied to Edward comment.

We were outside and when I asked "what is going on Edward."

**THIS IS MY FRIST FANFICTION SO PLEASE BE NICE AND REVIEW OH AND IF YOU CAN I WOULD APPRCIATE ANY IDEAS YOU GUYS HAVE THEY WOULD HELP ME ALOT.**

**Thank You I hoped you liked it =)**

**Also I won't update until I get 5 good reviews I don't want to continue writing if no one's reading so leave a review so I know someone reading please **


End file.
